Regret
by Kikyohater220
Summary: Peter find himself staring up at the Avengers in a pool of his own blood. They hunted him, beat him, his own family. Unveiling of Spider-man! Superdads! Stony! One-Shot, maybe!


It was hard, you know? Being Spider-man and having super hero parents. To be specific, two dads; Ironman and Captain America, who had no fucking clue that he was Spider-man.

That is, until now.

It wasn't the best situation and it wasn't the best way for them to find out.

It's been six months since Peter Parker or secretly, Peter Parker Stark-Rogers, became Spider-man, and when his world started to crumble beneath him.

It's been four months since he beat his first true enemy and lost the Chief of police and lost his best friend/girlfriend. All because he wanted to be the hero and help people.

It's been three months since his parents started fighting; over him, Spider-man.

It's been two months since there was hit put out for his head by Shield. Dead or alive, Spider-man must be brought in. Because of what, Peter didn't know. Spider-man was hunted but not only Shield but the Avengers too.

He was being hunted by his own family and though they didn't know it was him, his memories and emotions couldn't tell the difference. Hurt, betrayed, and beaten, he had to endure his family hunting him and hurting him with each encounter.

It's been one thing after another. Peter was barely keeping it together and that was because he was fooling himself. He was wrong to ever be that foolish, that hopeful.

He thought he could fix this, make things better. He wanted to help people, save lives, just keep everyone safe! But all he got was a broken home, a lost girlfriend, and a shattered life.

_How? _he thought. _How did it come to this?_

Peter was currently lying on the ground with a pool of blood surrounding him. There was a gaping hole coming from his chest, blood was coming out everywhere.

_Where did I go wrong? What did I do?_ Peter was so confused. As far as he could think, there was no warrant for this. He had done right by the people. He wasn't a criminal no matter what the papers said. He was good! He saved people. He was exactly what he wanted to be! Exactly like his dads; only this was wrong. He wasn't being praised but beaten.

Peter coughed and hacked on his own blood as he dazed out to the blue sky above. It would have been a beautiful day to die, if only the Avengers weren't hovering over him like a fallen villain, screwing his view.

"So, let's see who it is shall we?" he dad said almost sounding like he was happy, like he was finally figuring out a complex equation.

Peter's heart hurt and he could feel tears gathering and not because of the physical pain he was experiencing. His own dad couldn't wait to see his death, watch him bleed out onto the ground. Of course dad didn't know who he was but Spider-man was apart of who he was now and as it stood, his dad hated Spider-man; hated him.

Ironman reached down to rip his mask off and finally see who was behind it. There was glee in his eyes that made his stomach pull painfully.

His dad was happy and was about to be satisfied with the knowledge of who Spider-man was. This was it. They were going to take off the mask and see who he really was.

A failure.

He wasn't as good as them, he knew that now. Why else would Shield put a hit on him? He wasn't good enough. Obliviously, he didn't save enough people, he didn't train hard enough, he couldn't be a better super hero. They'll see the failure he was. Peter wasn't ready. The looks of pity and being pathetic.

"Tony, don't sound so cheerful." his pop tried to sound more respectful to the fallen person in front of them.

Pop was always the kinder hearted person even with villains. He believed people could redeem themselves and make a turn around. And he respected a person dying no matter who it was; he would always be pro life no matter what.

All that didn't matter though, because they were going to know now.

Tony gave a laugh.

"Don't worry Cap." he was light hearted as he ripped the mask off the unknown villain. "Everything will be fi-"

Glistering sad brown eyes stared back at him.

There was collective gasp surrounding him. Tony felt the mask drop from his hands.

"P-P-Peter…" Tony stuttered in disbelief.

The fallen teen didn't move. He was so tired but he'll always remember what his family looked like at the unveiling. They were shocked, pained, and confused at what they were seeing. Like they couldn't believe the big bad villain that they were hunting down was their sweet honest Peter.

"I'm, I'm, I'm s-s-sorry-y d-dad." Peter struggled. He couldn't get his words to form, His head was foggy and he couldn't seem to remember what he was sorry about but knew that it was the right thing to say.

"Oh god…" Uncle Clint threw his hand up. He looked like he was going to throw up.

"How?" Natasha couldn't wrap her head around this information. She was damn good spy. She was the best of the best. How could this have escaped her?!

The hulk whimpered as he knelt down. The creature recognized the tiny man in red and blue suite. He was friend and family. Not villain. Hulk felt overwhelmed that he hurt a friend again. He didn't mean too! Hulk no hurt friends!

Captain America, no, Steve Rogers dropped his shield and ripped his own mask off. He couldn't breathe as he knelt as well. His chin was wobbly and tears were about to fall.

"Peter…" he gently reached out not wanting this to be real. "No…Peter…baby…"

Steve cupped his sons' cheek. His breath hitched as he felt solid flesh. In an instance Steve was all over his baby boy.

"Oh god Peter!" Steve grabbed Peter's face with both hands, smearing the blood and tears. "Oh god, oh god. What have we've done?! Peter can you hear me?!"

More tears fell from Peter's eyes.

"I'm sor-ry p-pop. I-I-I t-ed." Peter's breathing was uneven and he couldn't seem to catch his breath. Pete coughed violently. "I tried."

"No, no, no." Steve ranted as he hugged Peter to his chest. "It's okay. It's okay. Stay with me. Stay with me."

Steve then glanced at Tony. Ironman was still standing there staring, mouth gaping, frozen to the situation in front of him.

"Tony." he called.

No response.

"Tony." he tried again.

Nothing.

"God damnit! Tony Edward Stark!" Steve shouted which broke the trance Tony was in.

"Wah." Tony shook his head and blinked.

"Tony I need you to call for help."

"I-I-I-" Tony couldn't form a sentence as he bluntly stared at the bloodied Peter. He was going back into shock.

"Tony focus!" Steve snapped. "Call them now!"

"Right." Tony could only nod as he made the call. He turned around as he talked to the medics. He was on auto pilot. His words were mechanical and unfeeling but that was about the exact opposite of what he was really feeling.

The call was over but Tony didn't turn around. He couldn't. It was too much. He looked down at his covered hands. They were trembling and he could hear the metal rattle from it. He didn't care though. These hands, these hands were the ones who hurt Peter. They hurt him, made him bleed.

The one thing that he built to use for good made his own son bleed. Tony was disgusted with himself. He clenched his fists and made the order. The suit retracted and he practically flew out in his haste to get away from it.

Now staring at his creation, he wanted nothing more than to destroy it. He had more than a half a mind to pull the clean slate. In fact, the order was on the tip of his tongue.

"Peter! Peter!" Steve's call brought Tony back to the situation at hand. "God! Open your eyes! Peter!"

Tony turned around and saw the one thing he never wanted to see in his life; Peter dying.

He ran back and joined Steve in holding his boy.

"Peter?" Tony whispered, not wanted to believe in the truth. He had tears in his eyes and he felt like sobbing to the heaven. Fuck, he didn't care as long as Peter was alive and well.

For a brief hopeful moment Peter listened. He opened his eyes, breath hitching and slowing.

"D-d-daa." Peter slurred, eyes wondering and unfocused.

"Yeah, yes. Dad." Tony cried. "I'm here. I'm here. Everything's going to be okay. I called for help. They'll be here soon. And you'll be okay, promise."

For a single moment Peter's eyes had clarity as he took his final breath.

"L-love you. I'm s-sorry." Peter sighed as he closed his eyes, his head went limp.

"No! No, no, no, no! NO!" Tony screamed as he ripped Peter out of Steve's hold to bring him to his chest. "There's nothing for you to be sorry about! I'm sorry! This is all my fault!"

In the background medical started to showed up and started to push everyone away. Tony wailed as he fought tooth and nail to get back to his son. It took Steve to pull his husband away, even then, it was a battle to keep Tony away.

"Let me go! Let me go Steve!" Tony roared. "He needs me. I have to be there!"

"There is nothing you can do Tony." Steve told him. "Let them help him. If anyone can save him right now, it's them!"

"No they can't! I have to!" Tony sobbed. "I have to!"

"Tony…" Steve hugged his lover tightly. "There is nothing you can do honey."

"Please…" he begged. "Please I need him. I have to be there for him."

"No Tony." the hug grew firmer. "You can't go over there right now."

Tony slumped against him. "I need to Steve. You don't understand. I need to."

"The answer is still no."

"Please." brown eyes pleaded.

"No."

Silence engulfed them for a time. The only back ground noise was the people trying to save Peter's life.

"I killed him." Tony whispered brokenly.

Steve ripped away. "What? No! You didn't kill him Tony!"

"Oh shut up!" Tony was angry now. "I did kill him! My own son!"

"He's not dead Tony!"

"Yes, he is!" Tony was cried. "It doesn't matter what the medics do! You saw! He was gone! And I'm the one who did that to him Steve! He has the hole in his chest because of me! I shot my repulser at him point blank! That was no accident! I wanted to kill him. It was my goal. He was a villain who killed people and I just wanted to bring those people justice!"

"You couldn't have known! He kept it from us! We didn't know!"

"And why did he keep it from us, huh?!" Tony glared. "He didn't feel like he could come to us with this."

"Oh and are you saying it's my fault?!"

"No! Yes! I don't know! But he should have been able to come to us with this not hide it! If he would have told us, we would've never had laid a hand on him. Oh god…" Tony paled.

"What?" asked Steve. "What is it?"

"We hunted him." he looked to the other. "We hunted him, attacked him. Oh god we hurt him. We injured Spider-man several times. Oh god Steve, we were beating our own son!"

Tony couldn't continue and leaned away before throwing up. He couldn't do this! He couldn't!

"I killed him! I killed him!" Tony sobbed as he fell to his knees. What was life in this world when he had that weighing on his shoulders. He wasn't going to recover from this. He could try for Steve's sake but Tony knew that he was going to die from this guilt and heart break.

"We've got a pulse!"

Heads spun at the voice of a medic working on Peter.

"What?" Tony felt his heart pounding with some hope blooming in his chest.

"We need to get him to the medical ward now!"

People scrambled to have things in order to save the young boy that was their charge now.

"Tony." Steve called as he held his hand out.

Tony lifted his head.

"Let's go see our son."

"Right." Tony grabbed Steve's hand.

Maybe things will be alright after all.

0000000000000000000000

Had this stuck in my head for a long time. Not sure if I'll make a multi chapter from this but hoped you enjoyed this all the same!


End file.
